Keyblades of Justice
by azndrgn
Summary: Takes place in Justice League universe. Last episode of JLU, "Destroyer" What would happen if a certain element who travels to worlds to save others, wielding a magical weapon?


**Random one-shots in my mind that don't leave me. Quite short. Also, did I do the right research for this story that I usually do for all my stories? Nope! I took a cursory glance at the JL universe while I'm more familiar with Kingdom Hearts. Takes place at the last episode of Justice League Unlimited, with some minor edits in locations.**

* * *

A young teenager with spiky brown hair named Sora was cruising a gummi ship with his friends. They had just saved the universe from a crazed man who wanted to wield the ultimate weapon and plunge the worlds into darkness. A man named Xenahort, who was used to be on of them, chosen to wield a magical weapon for the light, but turned his back to the light. His greed to wield the ultimate χ-blade and conquer Kingdom Hearts in order to reshape the world into his image caused the 7 lights to clash against the 13 darkness. However, he underestimated the 7 light's willpower and their friends, especially the leader of them all. Sora, one of the vessels he tried to convert, managed to master one power that was solely his, even though Xenahort himself stripped him of his power at one time. The power of awakening. With it, he awakened not only Ventus, but even managed to awaken others thought not to exist, and with Riku's help, awoke the slumbering Terra that was trapped within his own body. After a fierce battle, Xenahort was defeated, and the keyblade team was now taking a short break to relax. Micky had to return to his kingdom to let his people know their king was safe. Donald and Goofy went back with him. So only keyblade wielders were on the ship.

"Wonder what new world we should check out?" wondered Sora out loud. Two slender hands then snaked their way around Sora's chest in a loving manner.

"Just choose any you fancy," smiled a red hair teenager named Kairi.

"Let your heart guide you," added a white haired teenager named Riku, who was sitting on another chair.

"Mmm that one, then!" said Sora, pointing a nearby planet that they were coming to.

"Let's see what this world's called," said Riku, "JL Earth."

"Seems like a good place to relax."

Three other keybladers joined them. They were the original disciples of Master Eraqus, Terra, Ventus, and Aqua.

"Could use some sun, after sleeping in that room for all those years," said Ventus as he stretched his body.

"Wait. Somethings wrong. There are spatial distortions all over this world!" said Aqua, noticing wormholes popping out of nowhere.

"It's an invasion!" realized Terra when he saw some sort of monsters wearing golden armor and skin-tight green suits.

"We need to help!" shouted Kairi.

"Hmm, technically we need to maintain the world order," said another voice. They looked to see a man with combed-back spiky red hair named Lea.

"But considering the world's already being invaded by others not of that world, I think we can skip that," finished Lea.

"Well, then. Let's go!" shouted Sora as everyone got ready for battle.

* * *

Meanwhile, on Earth, the Justice League were doing everything they could to fight against Darkseid's troops. Reserve members were called upon to fight with the armies of the whole world. Even criminals were doing their part, presenting a united Earth against the minions of Apokolips. Distress signals were sent to allied worlds for help, but they feared it would be too late. Even now, more parademons were flooding major cities, and regular army weapons weren't enough. To make things worse, Darkseid had descended from his mothership to do battle with Superman, one of Earth's greatest hero in Metropolis. His generals were at other cities, preventing the Justice League from grouping together to aid him. Superman had Wonderwoman and Batman to help him, along with Luthor, but Superman ended up having to fight one on one as Steppenwolf fought Wonderwoman. Batman and Luthor were busy destroying other parademons that were trying to kill the citizens. Not only that, Darkseid had sent his more powerful members against the original 7 of the Justice League.

Metron stood there, watching as Darkseid and his troops devastate the Earth. He had no other choice. In order to lure Darkseid away, he would have let Luthor grab the Anti-life Equation. Whether Luthor would live through it, was another thing, although he could see Luthor would be able to retain his sanity. But to allow Darkseid to actually see and grab the equation? That was the risky part. As he was about to proceed with his plan, he stopped as he felt people not of this world come down to this planet. He counted... 10 people descending down from a funny little aircraft. He scoffed for a second. What could they do? When he magnified the image, he froze. Specifically, he was staring how each one of them wielding a _keyblade!_

"I thought they were a myth, a legend," mused Metron, "The world hasn't seen them in millions of years. To think they're back. Perhaps Earth stands a chance after all."

Sora took a look at the situation and immediately had them all form teams of 2. Sora with Riku. Kairi with Namine. Roxas with Ventus. Terra with Aqua. Lea with Xion.

"Just like old times, eh Xion?" asked Lea. Xion smiled, grateful for actually existing again.

"Long as you don't forget us, we won't forget you," continued Lea, "Got it memorized?"

"All right. Scatter!" shouted Sora.

They all left to help out whoever they could.

* * *

In China, John Stewart was with Hawkwoman, trying to save citizens.

"We could use a bit of help here!" shouted John into his ring, contacting the Guardians of the Universe. He was requesting backup from the Green Lantern Corps, and hopefully the Blue Lanterns if he could.

"We understand your concern, John Stewart. We are sending help as soon as we deliberate who is best suited."

"Just send them all!" said John in exasperation before dodging another Parademon.

"Your bosses giving you trouble?" asked Hawkgirl.

"Always," grumbled John, blasting another one before transforming the beam into a hammer to smash down a few more.

Kalibak roared as he jumped and smacked Hawkwoman down. John tried to intervene, but Parademons flooded towards him blocking his path.

"Get off! Shayera! " roared John, forming a giant green sphere around him before letting it explode. He looked and saw it was too late as Kalibak swung his club down on Hawkwoman's defenseless head.

* * *

For once, the Amazons had taken arms was defending the White House with J'onn J'onzz.

"We appreciate you for coming out of your isolation policy to help defend our world."

"Save your breath, man! We only came because this Darkseid threatens our way of life!" shouted Artemis.

Queen Hippolyta sighed as she sliced another parademon in half. It was true that the reason was the one Artemis shouted, but it could've been presented in a more presentable fashion. They were all allies on the same side after all.

"You let your guard down."

Hippolyta's eyes widened as she looked back to see Kanto, Darkseid's chief assassin, about to stab her heart.

* * *

In Gotham City, Flash was running in circles around Parademons, distracting them for Giganta to stomp for the kill. He was also trying to bring as many people to safety as possible. Star Sapphire was blasting away at some of them when she was suddenly hit from behind. Flash caught her, but they looked to see they were dealing with Mantis, Darkseid's most powerful minion, second to Darkseid himself only.

"Oh boy," gulped Flash. Mantis grinned as he jumped to attack them.

* * *

Superman laid on the floor, hit by the agony matrix. Wonderwoman laid beside him, barely conscious as Steppenwolf tricked her and slammed her with a devastating attack. Darkseid grinned as he shot another agony matrix onto her, causing both of them to be in pain. However, both of them managed to glare at their opponents, not giving them the pleasure of seeing them suffer.

"Still alive, both of you. You two impress me," grinned Darkseid, "There is some small part of me that knows mercy. I will end both of your pain... with something special."

Darkseid took out a Kryptonian-powered laser knife with a sneer as he drew closer to Superman.

"I'm going to carve out both your hearts and put them on a pike in my throne room."

He drew nearer with the knife, knowing full well he was broadcasting this for the whole world to see that their beloved Superman was about to die.

" _ **Strike Raid!"**_

Suddenly, a projectile came flying in and knocked Darkseid away. He shook his head to see it coming for him again, blasting him into a wall. Steppenwolf growled in anger just for the same projectile to slam him away, too. Everyone gaped at what just happened. Then, two young men stepped in front of Superman and Wonderwoman. In their hands were... giant keys? The brown haired one was talking with the white haired one about something. Then, the white one raised his keyblade and slashed at both Superman and Wonderwoman, narrowly missing them. The agony matrix shattered under his attack, freeing them both.

"Thank you," grunted Superman, "But it's dangerous here. I'll take care of Darkseid."

"Na, we got it," said the brown hair cheerfully as he and the white hair boy started to walk forward.

"Wait! Let us back you two up," shouted Wonderwoman as she stood up, but collapsed, still under quite a bit of pain from the agony matrix.

"You guys need rest. We'll handle the rest," said the white hair one.,

"Then, can I have the names of the warriors who helped us?" asked Wonderwoman.

"I'm Sora, and he's Riku," said the brown hair one, "And we're keyblade masters!"

* * *

Kobald was out for blood, and Hawkwoman would be the first! As he swung his club down, suddenly, two giant keys blocked his attack.

"Huh?"

Without warning, they attacked back, slashing into his chest. Kobald grunted in pain as he was thrown back.

John stared as he saw twins wielding giant keys as weapons. One of them held it reverse style, though.

"Thanks for the help," said John as he floated down, "But we can't have rookies on this battlefield running loose. Go help the citizens. I'll take care of Kobald."

"Rookies?" scoffed the reverse blade holder, "We're genuine keyblade masters!"

"I'm Roxas, and he's Ventus," said the other one quickly, "And it's our duty to help others. Plus, we can easily take this guy out after dealing with Xehanort for so long."

John was about to scold them when his ring alerted him. He looked to see his bosses with their faces in shock. He was quite surprised at this, as they never displayed this openly.

"Keyblade wielders!? They're back?"

"I thought they all died in the great war!"

"John Stewart. Your new objective is to help these wielders. They are of a higher rank than all of us."

"What?" asked John in surprise.

"They were the original guardians of the universe," explained one of them, "Tell me, keyblade master. How many of you are there?"

"Right now, we got 10 of us here helping out," replied Ventus, "Another one is back home with his wife."

Kobald gulped as he remembered the legends of the keyblade wielders. This didn't bode well.

* * *

Hippolayta braced herself for the pain to come when suddenly, she heard a clash of weapons. She opened her eyes to see brown long hair man blocking Kanto's attack with a giant key. She gasped as she recognized the weapon. After all, the gods themselves respected those who wielded the keyblade. Kanto himself was looking shocked at what he was facing.

"Terra! Up!"

The man named Terra pushed forward and flung Kanto into the air. Before Kanto could reorient himself, Aqua showed up and dived down with her keyblade, knocking him to the ground hard.

"Are you alright?" asked Terra.

"Stay away from our Queen!" shouted Artemis as she shot an arrow at Terra.

Terra didn't even seem to mind the hostility as he blocked it with his keyblade. Artemis was about to charge in with the other Amazons when Hippolyta yelled, "Stand down! All of you!"

They stopped in shock when they saw Hippolyta turn around and actually bow to the Terra. Aqua had quickly arrived to back up Terra in case the Amazons tried to attack Terra.

"It is an honor to meet keyblade wielders. I thought they were all gone, but to see them back is truly something I didn't think was possible."

"Thank you," replied Aqua, "But for now, there's only a few of us. We were almost driven to extinction if it wasn't for Sora. Let us help you drive your enemies back. Sora should be dealing with the leader right now."

With that, Terra and Aqua flourished their keys, pointing them at Kanto, who wasn't looking confident.

* * *

Flash dodged another fist from Mantis as Giganta tried to stomp him, but Mantis threw her into a building. Flash rapidly punched Mantis in the back, but was caught by his grip when Mantis froze the ground, causing him to slip.

"Now die!" shouted Mantis as his hands glowed. The antimatter touch was ready, and with one poke, Flash would be no more.

"Well, this sucks," grumbled Flash as the hand came near him. Suddenly, two circle saws crashed into Mantis, causing him to stumble back and let go of Flash. Before Mantis could do anything, something hit him hard in the stomach and shot him backward.

"You okay?"

Flash looked up to see a spiky red hair man offering his hand. Flash groaned as he accepted the proffered hand and stood up.

"Who are you guys?" asked Flash.

"Names Lea. Got it memorized?" replied Lea.

"And she's Xion," added Lea on an afterthought, pointing the black haired girl, "Now sit back an relax while we handle this punk.

* * *

At the watchtower, there were wounded heroes everywhere. The staff couldn't get enough help as more and more heroes came in injured.

"I need some morphine, stat!"

"Need some antibiotics!"

"We don't have enough medicine, dammit!"

"Perhaps we can help?"

The staff turned to see Kairi and Namine coming in, keyblades in their hands.

"We can heal the wounded if you would let us," offered Kairi.

Most of them were weary, as these two had somehow snuck into the watchtower. Green Arrow, however, decided it wouldn't hurt to let them try.

"Just... do whatever you can," groaned Ollie, "My arm's broken because one of them got the jump on me."

Kairi and Namine looked at each other and nodded before lifting their keyblades into the air, channeling their magic into it.

" _ **Curaga!"**_

At once, green vines seem to spread all over the place, all coming from a blooming flower with petals that had appeared on top of the two girls. The vines merely touched an injured person, and the said person felt all his injuries disappear, and some of their stamina rejuvenated.

"Wow!" said Ollie looking at his arm, "That's some stuff."  
"Indeed," said Doctor Light, "To see most of our forces back to fighting condition. You have our thanks. However, I fear that may not be enough."

"Don't worry," smiled Kairi, "Our boyfriends got it covered."

* * *

Darkseid was said to be fear itself. He had always struck fear into others, always fighting and destroying his enemy. But now, he was quaking in his boots. For you see, a very long time ago, when he was much younger, he had foolishly challenged some keyblade wielders who were just traveling. He sent in a thousand Parademons, thinking it was enough. Just one person out of the five stepped out, keyblade in hand. He slew all thousand parademons without much effort. Darkseid decided that he would take matters into his own hands. He was sorely mistaken about his victory, though. He was beaten down, his weapons useless, Omega beams deflected. Even his regeneration didn't help him against the magic of the keyblade. Before the final blow was struck, Darkseid wasn't saved by his own will or minions, but rather because the one fighting him said he had to go, otherwise he'd be late to a meeting.

"I swear," shouted Darkseid, "I will defeat you, Keyblade master! And then the world will know of Darkseid!"

"Umm there's one problem," replied the boy, "I'm not a master. I'm only at best, at the lower intermediates."

With that, he left, causing Darkseid to gape in horror. For within the keyblade ranks, there were amateurs, the ones who just started, beginners, the basics, intermediates, experts, and masters. And now, he was facing two keyblade masters!

"Come to me, my staff!" shouted Darkseid into his communications. His whole body shook in fear when they all reported that they had to deal with keyblade wielders right now.

"What's wrong?" asked Sora, "Are we gonna fight?"

"Die!" shouted Darkseid as he rushed Sora, hoping to strike him down. Steppenwolf tried to attack Sora from behind, but Riku blocked him.

"You fight me," said Riku curtly.

* * *

"Rawrr!"

Kobald smashed his club towards the twins, who easily dodged it before slashing into him. Kobald winced as the keyblades slashed into his skin, injuring him. Parademons suddenly tried to flood in, attacking the two of them. Roxas raised his blade to counter the sudden flood.

 _ **Zero Graviga!**_

The Parademons found themselves helplessly in the air, unable to move. Ventus was concentrating, locking on to all the parademons before unleashing his shotlock command.

 _ **Multivortex**_

Suddenly, Ventus was slashing all over the place, killing many until he started to spin, forming a deadly tornado that shot out blade beams, killing the parademons easily.

"Holy crab baskets!" yelled John.

Kobald didn't have time to gap as Roxas had closed in and slammed him into the air.

"You ready?" asked Roxas.

"Let's do this," replied Ventus, linking up with Roxas to perform their limit drive.

 _ **Twin Soul!**_

They both charged in, slashing rapidly forward. Kobald was staggered backward from the rapid attacks. They both slashed him upwards, where Roxas jumped into the air to follow him, passing right by Kobald.

"Catch!" yelled Ventus.

Ventus threw his keyblade at Kobald, striking him in the gut before it continued to fly towards Roxas, who caught it. He struck Kobald's back 6 times before slamming him down towards Ventus, firing beams of light into Kobald before throwing both keyblades at Ventus. Ventus caught them, spinning them before intercepting the falling Kabald with an x slash, putting him back into the air. Roxas summoned his keyblade back, landing on a building before shooting forward. Ventus did the same.

"It's over!" they both shouted.

They both reached Kobald at the same time and performed a dual cross slash, knocking him out.

"Urg, what happened?" asked Shayera as she woke up.

"We got save by two rookies," said John, "Two very young ones, and then proceeded to show us how to kick someone's ass."

Shayera took a look at Ventus and Roxas and gasped at their weapons.  
"Are those... keyblades?"

"Yea. Guardians were freaking out on them. What do you know about them?"

"Only that the Thanagarian Empire would never seek to wage war against any of them," replied Shayera seriously.

* * *

Terra and Aqua laid waste to the parademons, showing the Amazons that they too were warriors. Kanto tried to run away from them.

"Thinking of what I'm thinking?" asked Terra.

"Go for it. I'll always pull you back," replied Aqua.

 _ **Sides of the Coin**_

Terra accessed his dark powers, slashing a few parademons before diving into the ground. A black shadow flew right towards Kanto before a dark hand rose from the ground, grabbing Kanto. Before Kanto could do anything, the hand squeezed, before slamming Kanto into the grounds a few times before throwing him up in the air.

"It's over!" shouted Terra.

Aqua was already in the air before diving into him. However, she didn't end here. She teleported away after her slash to only dive in again six more times.

"Farewell," said Aqua on her last dive.

She teleported away, causing a huge explosion of energy that sent Kanto flying into a bunch of parademons.

Kanto looked down to see Terra had thrown his keyblade up, where it transformed into a giant bazooka, charging it up.

Aqua landed next to him, and with a gentle touch, put her hands on his keyblade. The energy skyrocketed, doubling the size of the ball of energy within the bazooka.

"Want some!?" said the both of them as the Terra pulled the trigger.

Terra shot it right into Kanto, causing a huge explosion of energy to burst out after impact, hitting other parademons, not within the blast limit. Then, as to make sure Kanto was down for good, Terra fired another shot.

"By the goddess," gasped Hippolyta as she saw just why the gods respected the keyblade wielders. Even Artemis stood there in shock.

* * *

"Die!"

Mantis fired energy bolts, but Lea managed to easily block them while Xion charged in to slash. She dodged his antimatter touch and slashed into his stomach.

"You'll never win" taunted Mantis when he noticed the ground was getting hotter. Suddenly, he was surrounded in a flaming arena, where the ground was on fire.

"Useless! I can control thermal energy!" boasted Mantis, trying to cool down the flames when he noticed the flames weren't obeying his commands. "What?!"

"You can't control my flames," taunted Lea, "They're under my powers. Got it memorized?"

Mantis roared and tried to tackle him when Xion took this chance and slammed her kebylade into his head.

"Lea!"

"Got it!"

 _ **Lost, but not Forgotten**_

"Burn, baby!"

Lea ran forward, leaving trails of fire behind him and hit Mantis in the stomach with his keyblade. With a shout, he lifted Mantis up and into the trail of flames.

"Take this!" shouted Xion.

Xion transformed herself, wielding 4 blades. She twirled in a circle, slashing into Mantis before ending it with a four slash hit.

"You won't forget this!"

Lea dove in, and with a shout, summoned a pillar of extremely hot flames, engulfing Mantis in it. Xion transformed again, this time taking a flying mode and dive right into the pillar, striking Mantis. As Mantis started to fall down, he felt both keyblades stab him in the back. With a toss, they both threw him into the ground. As he started to lose consciousness, he heard Lea say, "You can't win against us. Got it memorized?"

* * *

Superman gaped in shock and awe as he saw Sora ripping into Darkseid with his keyblade. He kept moving in a smooth motion, never letting Darkseid get an easy hit. Superman thought that Darkseid could take the hits, same as him. However, the keyblade went through Darkseid's 'invulnerability', just like magic went through his.

"Enough! I will not be stopped by some ancient order that should have gone extinct!" shouted Darkseid as he slammed his fist towards Sora.

 _ **Barrier!**_

A dome of energy surrounded Sora as it blocked that attack before it exploded against Darkseid, sending him flying back. Sora dashed forward and attacked without missing a beat.

Steppenwolf was not faring any better as Riku as he tried to block Riku's fierce attack. Suddenly, Steppenwolf's blade was flung upwards into the air by Riku's attack, who quickly shifted into a position where his keyblade was at his waist.

 _ **Zantetsuken**_

Riku slashed right through Steppenwolf, sending him into the air, forcing him to collide into Darkseid.

"Riku!" shouted Sora, noticing the perfect chance.

"Outta my way!" replied Riku as they linked up.

 _ **Eternal Session**_

The two of them slashed at their victims, weaving through the air with grace and strength.

"Is that all you got?" taunted Riku as they both stabbed Steppenwolf and Darkseid multiple times. Darkseid swung his fist, but the two masters had backed off and were firing dark energy bolts into them.

"I'll take em," said Rikku.

"Ok!" replied Sora as the two of them channeled their energy into their keyblades, causing it to extend much longer before slashing Darkseid. Sora and Rikku both put their hands up and summoned 13 blades to surround them and spin. They dashed forward, hitting both their enemies. At this point, the parademons all gathered up, hoping to save their master. However, they made a huge mistake in gathering so close.

"Give me strength!"

"Gonna lose it all!"

The two of them threw their keyblades into the air, where they hovered before glowing brightly. The two keyblades looked like they were clashing against each other, causing a vacuum and forcing all of the enemies even closer to the keyblades until it suddenly exploded. The two of them caught their keyblades easily.

"Time's up!" smirked Rikku as he hi-fived Sora.

In one devastating combo, almost all the parademons in Metropolis were gone, and Darkseid and Steppenwolf were on the ground, groaning in pain. Darkseid looked up to see two keyblades pointed at him.

"I suggest retreating," said Sora, "Unless you wanna get you butt handed to you again."

Seeing no choice, he opened a boomtube to retreat. All his forces also retreated at once. They were not interested in dealing with keyblade wielders.

"Thanks for your help," said Superman after the Justice League finished cleaning up the mess. The villains that had helped them were given a 5-minute head start, as they were the reason for this mess in the first place. All except Luthor, who was put into jail. During the cleanup, Luthor tried to grab one of the keyblades in hopes of studying it and taking its powers. He stole Namine's when she wasn't looking, but none of them really looked scared. Namine shrugged, waiting two minutes before summoning it back into her hand. A few seconds later, a loud scream of annoyance could be heard, making it quite easy to track Luthor.

"No problem," said Sora, "We're just glad we could help."

"Is there anything we can do for you?" asked Diana.

At once, Sora's stomach growled, causing him to blush. All his friend laughed until as one, their stomachs also growled in hunger.

"Guess we could use some grub," said Lea, who wasn't embarrassed at all.

"Come on over," said Flash, "We got plenty of grub at the Watchtower!"

And so, the ten keyblade wielders joined the Justice League for a good feast before setting off to another world.

* * *

 **Andd done. Stupid little stories always nagging in the back of my head. As usual, I'm continuing my RWBY story and my Big 4 to Hogwarts, so enjoy those! I put a lot more reseach and time onto those.**


End file.
